


First Star I See Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the graduation, Frank finally has enough time to be with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Want you,” he breathes out, “all over me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Star I See Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybegasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegasoline/gifts).



When they meet after the graduation, they share a relieved glance. Frank hugs his mom first – or, well, she hugs him; squeezes him – and lets her pinch his cheeks as if he still was just a small boy. Only then he dares to look at Gerard’s face and ask for a permission to run into his arms with another look.

Gerard waves his hands wildly in an encouraging gesture. Frank reads the sign without problem and rushes in for another hug – the one he actually seeks and literally can’t wait for. When he saw Gerard’s face in the crowd back during the ceremony, he felt like he was going to jump down, grope him and never let him go. It took a lot of his willpower, but he managed to wait until now.

They didn’t see much of each other in the past few weeks. Frank was completely caught up in studying for his finals and even though he didn’t like talking to his boyfriend only every other day, _on the phone_ , he knew he had to pass his finals. Gerard was one year older and therefore, he got away from the jocks and various rumors twelve months ago; Frank was yet to set himself free, and he had to study for that.

Now, graduating, being trapped in his black ceremonial suit, kissing Gerard’s chapped lips again… he _is_ free. He can breathe and he doesn’t have to worry about others. He totally overhears every insult thrown in their way; he pulls away only when his mother giggles and says, “Boys!”

Yeah, that’s right. After the family dinner, he’ll have Gerard all for himself and no one will try to stop him with awkward giggling.

~

“How was the family dinner?” Gerard asks when they meet later that night. Buying two cans of coke, they’re headed towards Gerard’s small apartment. The air is fresh and maybe a bit chilly, but it feels nice when the sort of summer breeze hits Frank’s flushed cheeks. He’s had three glasses of wine back at home – his uncle basically insisted.

He takes a sip from his can and grins. “My aunt asked if I’ve found the right girl at high school,” he says and Gerard turns his head to him, amused. “So I told her about this amazing guy I was dating and she, well…”

“She what?” Gerard peeps up and searching for Frank’s free hand, he twines their fingers. Frank struggled a lot with coming out to his mother, because he was terrified she wouldn’t accept him – it was irrational, of course, it went well in the end. But Gerard can guess that Frank is still kind of scared of judgment. Who isn’t?

“Well,” Frank repeats and shrugs his shoulders. “She kept asking if she could meet you.”

“Your aunt sounds like a great person,” Gerard laughs and brings their joined hands up to kiss Franks knuckles. He brushes them with his fingers just seconds later and hums. “You still want to get them tattooed?”

“Yeah,” Frank nods and investigates his own hand. “It would look amazing, but my mom would have a heart attack if I actually did it.” Frank giggles and stuffs his hand in his pocket, breaking their connection. It’s not like it matters – one stupid tattoo. World won’t go down if he never gets it. What really matters right now is Gerard’s presence, his warmth radiating off of his body and embracing Frank’s side.

~

When they finally get to Gerard’s apartment – thank God he’s got one, they would have to hide all the time otherwise and they would have to hold back anytime they wanted to touch each other intimately – it’s all slow and gentle. Even though they don’t rush anything, the casual conversation vanishes and Gerard presses their mouths together.

“I’ve finally got you here,” Gerard breathes out and curls the lost locks of Frank’s dark hair around his fingers. “I missed you. Lots.”

Frank grins and pressing their bodies together, he buries his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck. “Lots,” he agrees almost childishly and rests his hands on Gerard’s hips. He loves Gerard’s hips – his whole body, actually. It’s curvy and Frank can grab at it and hold it. When naked, Gerard’s skin reminds Frank of something sweet, something like ice cream – vanilla favor, perhaps – with beauty mark here and there like a surprising little piece of chocolate. “I’m so fucking exhausted, Gee.”

Gerard huffs out a laugh, but hugs Frank back. “Does that mean I’m not getting any tonight?”

Frank snorts and pulls away to look up at the older boy. “Fuck, no. I haven’t graduated for nothing, I want some appreciation. I totally deserve it, you know?” 

Gerard smirks and slides his hands down a bit, reaching Frank’s ass with them. He gives a small squeeze, pleased to see a spark rush through Frank’s eyes; something that encourages him a bit more. “Yeah? Well, maybe we should move to the bedroom, then, because I’m sure as hell not gonna blow you in the hall.” 

“So, why are we still standing here?” Frank giggles, but his cheeks give him away when they turn bright red. The wine he’s had is still flowing through his veins, making everything a bit too much and too beautiful. He hasn’t even had that much – it’s just that he never really drinks, and Gerard’s holding him… just everything. 

“Don’t ask _me_ that,” Gerard acclaims and pulls away a bit, expecting Frank to grab his hand and lead the way. They know each other too well – Frank does exactly that in less than twenty seconds. 

Once again, thank God – Frank’s familiar with Gerard’s apartment and has no problem with getting to the bedroom. Once they’re inside, he turns around and attacks Gerard’s lips. It’s a bit too messy at first, but soon, Frank adjusts to the situation and fights his tongue past Gerard’s parted lips. The warmth surprises him once again, almost takes him off guard – he presses hid body close to Gerard’s and grabs Gerard’s shoulder as if he wanted to keep his balance with this. 

Gerard moans right into Frank’s mouth and tilts his head a bit, taking control over the kiss. He runs his tongue over Frank’s teeth, not really knowing what he’s aiming for. It feels like years since they last kissed each other, even though it was just two weeks ago – maybe even less. But still; Gerard feels the sick need to touch every place he can reach, to move his tongue in every direction possible and to _feel_ everything he’s capable of feeling. 

When Gerard trails his fingers down Frank’s temples, he feels small drops of sweat and rubs the skin there. He truly enjoys he’s able to provoke such reaction in his boyfriend.

“The room’s too hot and you’re too hot,” Frank explains quickly and presses himself against Gerard’s body again. Waves of warmth literally wash over him with sick, strong intensity, but Gerard’s body feels too good to let it go, just like that. The wine he’s had seems to still have some sort of effect on him, because he groans without realizing it and he grips Gerard’s shoulders tightly.

“Wanna,” he mumbles incoherently, because everything in him feels messed up. He tangles his fingers in Gerard’s hair and tugs at it. Pressing their lips together mercilessly until their teeth clash, fighting his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, he starts dragging them both towards the bed. “Want you,” he breathes out, “all over me.”

“Jesus Christ, Frankie.” It’s all Gerard manages to say before he’s forced to lie down on the bed, in between Frank’s legs. The heat of Frank’s thighs hits him immediately, even though they’re trapped in old, blue jeans. “What’s gotten into you?”

The question gets to Frank and makes him realize what’s going on; what he’s doing to them. But the breathless words Gerard had uttered – that makes him a careless person – that makes him giggly. “I’ve no idea,” he exclaims and pulls Gerard in for a quick kiss, “But I missed you too much and I just –“

“I love it when you’re like this,” Gerard cuts him off and kisses Frank again, biting down on his lower lip. “Love it when you’re needy. When you want me.” Every word is sealed with a kiss, pushed and forced onto Frank’s wet lips.

Gerard’s hands are suddenly frantic when he pushes Frank’s legs apart even more and fights with his belt. It gives in eventually and gripping the hem of Frank’s pants, Gerard pushes them all the way down. Gerard’s usually a tease; that’s who he is. But after days of nothing where he wasn’t able to even taste Frank’s skin, he completely forgets about that. Therefore, Frank’s underwear leaves his body right after the pants and when Gerard looks up again, Frank is just taking his shirt off.

When he finally gets rid of it, he grabs Gerard’s t-shirt, pulling him closer. Their mouths are just inches apart – and Frank runs his palms down Gerard’s painfully not naked skin. “Unfair,” Frank whines and closes his eyes. “Off with the clothes. _Now._ ”

Gerard obeys, pulling away from Frank and kneeling on the bed awkwardly to undress. It takes him longer than he’d like – he wants to do everything too quickly and that makes it slow. He’s unable to concentrate, because he can still see Frank’s naked body in the corner of his eyes and Lord knows that’s way too distracting.

But finally – _finally_ – he kicks off his socks and joins Frank again, wrapping his fingers around Frank’s bony wrists. He leans down, pressing their chests together, and gives a small, crooked grin.

“I thought you promised me a blowjob,” Frank points out and his breath gets suck at the back of his throat for a moment when Gerard tightens the grip.

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Gerard nods and still squeezing Frank’s hands, he lowers his head and licks all the way down Frank’s neck. He smears the sweat around, small drops of it making their way to his mouth and changing the taste of Frank’s skin to salty. Gerard runs his tongue over his upper lip and swallows as he sets Frank’s hands free to move even lower on his hot body.

Frank fists the sheets and tries to bite back a moan when Gerard closes his mouth around Frank’s left nipple. He inhales sharply, knowing how shallow his breathing already is; knowing how hard he already is. When Gerard catches Frank’s nipple between his teeth and gives it a small, almost unnoticeable bite, Frank actually arches his back and lets out a soft, high-pitched noise.

“Gee, Jesus fuck,” he moans and can feel Gerard’s small smile on his skin.

Gerard, or so it seems, has finally regained the ability to prolong everything as much as he can. But eventually, when Frank’s need uncontrollably grows and all his sweat is fully mixed with an impressive amount of Gerard’s saliva, he’s got to stop. Especially when Frank starts pushing at Gerard’s shoulders, uttering breathy, “ _down, down, please_ ”.

Gerard scratches Frank’s thighs slightly as he digs his fingers into the skin and wanders with them all the way down to Frank’s knees. He _knows_ that it makes Frank want to jump out of his skin, but he simply can’t help it.

“You want it that much, baby-boy?” Gerard asks breathlessly, his voice already raspy although he hasn’t swallowed Frank’s dick down yet, not even once. 

Frank’s blush is long gone when he gulps and nods without hesitation. His sweaty palms are still resting on Gerard’s shoulders, not really pushing or fighting anymore. “I’ll start jacking myself off in, like, ten seconds if you don’t start doing something,” he breathes out and it sounds like an actual threat.

“Oh, really?” Gerard teases him again with a lop-sided grin on his face. He flutters his eyelashes, remaining just a few inches away from Frank’s crotch. He looks up, a few of his dark locks in the way, and cocks his head to the side.

But when Frank takes one of his hands off of Gerard’s shoulder and slowly makes his way to the crotch to wrap his fingers around the base of his hardened member, Gerard blinks a few times and the grin is gone.

He slaps Frank’s hand away with one rough move and grabs Frank’s hips firmly. “No way,” he murmurs and licks his lips almost seductively before he pokes out his tongue and runs over the tip of Frank’s cock with it. 

Frank makes a soft noise at that and throws his head back, his other hand slipping down Gerard’s shoulder as well. He loves this. He loves the way Gerard tastes him at first and only then takes him in; the way Gerard digs his fingers into the wet, sweaty skin of his groin. 

Soon enough, when Gerard hollows his cheeks around the tip of Frank’s cock, he looks up and reaches out with his hands. Frank, too lost in his own world and marveling at Gerard’s flushed face – oh my God, the way his lips curve, oh my God, let him come right _now_ just from looking at that – is not much help, though.

Gerard has to find Frank’s hands on the bed – he’s still fisting the sheets, Jesus – on his own, but he manages that after a few more seconds. He hums around Frank’s cock and pulls away just to mouth at it, pressing his tongue against the outstanding vein on the side. As he twines their fingers, feeling Frank squeezing Gerard’s a little too roughly, he takes him in again and goes as far as he can. He could use a hand here, yes, to give a squeeze now and then, because he still can’t reach the base of Frank’s cock, but holding hands is suddenly way more important.

And to be honest, it’s not like Frank’s complaining. By now, his hips jerk and imitate small thrusts every five seconds and the orgasm starts building up in him. As much as he loves looking at Gerard, because God knows how gorgeous he is when he’s sucking cock, his eyes close eventually. He _squeezes_ them shut. He digs his fingers into the back of Gerard’s palm, not even caring that it must be painful. It takes almost all of his will-power not to thrust and not to bring Gerard up by tugging at his hands too harshly. 

The amount of pleasure is so overwhelming that Frank even curls his fucking toes and digs his heels into the mattress, trying to get as much of Gerard’s mouth as he can.

The whole thing is wordless, because Gerard is the talker when it comes to sex and his mouth’s kind of _busy_ at the moment. Busy sucking Frank’s cock, to be specific. And oh my God, how can it even feel this good? If Frank wasn’t so hot, covered in sweat all over, he’d actually shiver. 

He comes without a warning when Gerard finally squeezes his hands back and Frank’s dick hits the back of Gerard’s throat. It sets Frank off the edge, chasing for the few seconds of absolute, happy oblivion that orgasms bring along. Three thousand knots tie in Frank’s stomach as he comes right into Gerard’s mouth, rolling his eyes to the back of his head and letting go of Gerard’s hands.

When he comes to his senses again, it feels almost as if he fell down from a three feet tall ladder, almost as if he could hear the thud. 

A small ball of energy forms at the very tips of Frank’s fingers just seconds later. This energy virus spreads through his veins to the rest of his body, sending a clear message – _move, now_. After minutes of writhing under Gerard’s body, he still feels the crushing need to be as close to him as possible.

The need to come has now transformed into the need to satisfy Gerard’s own desires. 

That’s what Frank wants to do when Gerard rolls off of him, lying on the bed carelessly. When Frank sits up, the sheets are practically glued to his back from all the sweat, but he shakes it off easily. For a second, he stares at the dark, wet stain on the pillow where his head pushed and pressed, but then he wanders to Gerard’s face with his eyes and that’s it.

Gerard’s still lying there, his cheek pressed against Frank’s thigh. His legs are hanging over the edge of bed, but he doesn’t seem to notice that at all – his pace his slow as he jacks himself off, his eyes closed, lips apart, face still a bit flushed. 

He opens his eyes when he feels Frank move on the bed and it takes him about two seconds to realize that Frank’s expression still looks somewhat hungry. Wordless, he moves on the bed himself until he’s lying on it properly, and props himself up on his elbows. 

Frank looks like a tiger. A tiger that’s circling his victim, ready to attack it at any second. He crawls into the space between Gerard’s legs and rests his warm hands on Gerard’s knees.

“I want you to,” Frank starts off and licks his lips, “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

It leaves Gerard’s throat completely dry. His eyes fall upon Frank’s glistening, moving Adam’s apple and he nods mindlessly, not giving it a second thought.

And Frank hasn’t felt like this in fucking weeks. He feels new, completely and refreshingly. He feels like he felt the first time they did this – needy, mad, in love. He feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t touch Gerard right now. But still – it’s not their first time; Frank already knows what Gerard likes and that makes it all so much better. It makes Frank grin. And what makes him grin even more is that he actually leaves Gerard speechless with this silly enthusiasm. 

Frank knows Gerard will be gentle no matter what they decide to do together – therefore it’s not hard for him to bow down his head and spit on Gerard’s cock before he goes down on him. Which happens approximately five seconds later and Gerard lets out a long, shaky breath, like he was waiting for exactly this. 

Frank stupidly pushes his own limits from the very beginning. He can’t cover all of Gerard’s dick with his mouth _just yet_ , but he takes in more than he’s used to right at the first go. His gag reflex makes its appearance, hitting quite hard and making Frank pull away. He hates that noise, but it seems to be driving Gerard crazy.

He grabs Frank’s hair and pushes him closer again. “You’re all grown-up now,” he exhales and looks down on him, “so fucking take it.”

His voice is still kind of soft, never really slipping to a harsh tone. Frank swallows, but obeys nonetheless. It’s, in the end, what he wants.

Gerard throws his head back and rests it on the sweaty pillow when Frank takes him in again. He doesn’t let go of Frank’s hair, though – even when he’s not looking, feeling Frank’s head bob up and down is almost comparably pleasurable. That’s Gerard’s only attempt to stay in charge, to be honest.

He doesn’t feel like moving his hips, not yet, but he knows the need to do that will appear eventually. He simply lets Frank have his own ways with him – which means just lots of tongue and lots of satisfied humming. It’s almost like a sweet foreplay before the act itself.

Frank can feel sweat forming at the back of his neck where the skin wrinkles a bit every time he moves his head up. Soon enough, it will start falling down his neck – he knows. But for now, he’s completely okay with it. And he’s even more okay when Gerard finally swears under his breath and starts moving his hips towards Frank’s mouth.

Gerard’s _ah’s_ and _oh’s_ make a beautiful soundtrack to the soft noises Frank makes around Gerard’s cock now and then. He breathes in when Gerard thrusts in, filling Frank’s mouth, and he buries his nose in Gerard’s dark pubic hair. It smells like intimacy; and odd mix of soap and sweat and it feels just as oddly sweet. 

Frank keeps his mouth open – never minding that his jaw is starting to hurt – and grips Gerard’s hips as if it could help him stay in place.

“Fuck,” Gerard mumbles and a small moan follows. Frank does his best to look up at his lover – just for the sake of seeing him like this. Watching Gerard Way getting a blowjob is a ridiculously gorgeous thing – his long eyelashes look somewhat even longer, his cheeks turn red – but not the sharp red, the soft and beautiful red, like paint mixed with water – and his parted lips just _beg_ for something more even without saying it. 

Frank loves it. Loves every single second of it, even when Gerard pulls at his hair maybe too roughly and his hips leave the bed as he quickens the pace. 

Gerard’s holding himself up on one elbow while he thrusts up to the very back of Frank’s throat. He feels hot all over, but the true pleasure comes when Frank reaches out and strokes Gerard’s entrance with his sweaty fingers. 

Gerard can’t do anything; he can only moan and press into the touch, wishing for something else entirely – if it wasn’t for Frank’s hot, beautiful mouth, and those lips – he would beg, beg Frank to fuck him into the mattress. If it wasn’t for Frank’s focused look, the silent question in his eyes – am I good, baby? – Gerard wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes open; he’d close them and he’d fantasize about getting it up the ass. 

All of that rushes through his mind when Frank touches him there, but then Frank’s fingers are gone and replaced with a painful feeling of something missing. 

It sets Gerard’s mouth free, though. “Your little mouth is so fucking pretty,” he moans and thrusting once more, he doesn’t pull out for a second. With fistful of Frank’s hair, he holds the younger one there until he sees him tear up – a shiver runs through his body then and he lets go, unwillingly. 

Frank can feel his own saliva sliding down his chin slowly, but he seriously couldn’t care less. He’s fisting the sheets again, because the pressure Gerard puts him under is becoming slightly unbearable – but he knows he can fucking do this, he’s done it before, dammit. He loves that the thought of his mouth being used – _abused_ – like this turns him on so much. 

“Fucking made for this,” Gerard murmurs and even though he knows it’s kind of cheap and he can do better than this, it’s all he can choke out right now. He can feel the orgasm in his toes and it’s too fucking close to think about something so pathetic like words. 

He invades the right side of Frank’s mouth, pressing at his inner cheek, and the scene is making him go nuts from all the pleasure. He’s not far, no, he’s so close to it it’s almost unbelievable and – 

“Shit, gonna come,” he moans quietly, because Frank obviously took even his voice away, and tugs at his lover’s hair roughly to let him know. 

Frank, almost as if he was prepared for this moment from the beginning, pulls out immediately and with his mouth still open, he closes his eyes and waits patiently. 

Gerard sits up – he wouldn’t have said he’d be able to sit up at a moment like this – and quickly wraps his fingers around the tip of his cock, moving his hand up and down furiously. He gets hold of Frank’s hair somewhere near his ear and pulls him closer when he comes, hitting Frank’s lips and Frank’s cheek with his cum (and hitting also the bed, because he’s not perfect, but let’s not mention that). 

He falls back down, throwing his hand across his face – to wipe away all the sweat, that’s the original plan, but he rests it there. Frank makes his way up to him within seconds and something in Gerard shivers when he sees him lick his lips with a small smirk. 

“That’s what I call a good mouth-fuck,” Frank announces in a raspy voice and nuzzling his face into the crook of Gerard’s neck, he wraps his fingers around Gerard’s waist. 

“Man,” Gerard giggles and moves his hand so it’s now resting on the crown of Frank’s head, “don’t you ever be an alcoholic. I’d have to break up with you, I seriously wouldn’t be able to keep up with your sexual appetite.”

“’S all your fault,” Frank murmurs and shrugs. “Besides, I’m not drunk. I was a bit tipsy, but I definitely got that out of my organism at some point. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, right,” Gerard responds with another soft giggle and shakes his head. When the orgasm finally wears off, he fidgets on the bed and softly pulls away from Frank. “This is gross, we’re taking a shower,” he exclaims and gets up, dragging Frank along. 

Frank laughs happily, not really complaining about anything – he couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful celebration of his graduation, really. But as they get to the shower, he mumbles, “And _you_ wouldn’t be able to keep up with me, you beast?” which gets him a playful slap on his naked ass. Yeah, the night’s not over at all.


End file.
